


Wilt

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: -shrugs-, Gen, dancing around that amaurot!WoL thing, who is evidently chaotic dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Maybe some plants deserve death!





	Wilt

“I must say, I’m amused by how taken you were with the ‘Mandragora’ concept,” Halmarult said, chuckling as his guest cried tears over the many seedkin held in their arms. Or maybe it was the onion ones that were causing the tears.

“They are so adorable!” they said, hugging the plants tighter, enough to cause angry mutterings from the peeved plants.

“Ah! Ah! Careful! They tend to be rather feisty when angered.”

“Oh right. Sorry.” Carefully, his guest did place the Mandragoras back in their pots. A bit haphazardly, he would have to come back and correct the order later. Ah, their antics were always rather amusing. It was sometimes rather odd to think that they were a fellow esteemed member of the Convocation but their skills were undeniable.

“And here, is my latest experiment,” Halmarult said as the two of them stepped into the garden. Before the two of them was a giant mass of greenery, tangled vines and mouths aplenty. “I call it a Morbol.” Their visitor coo’d in amazement. “Now you must be careful with this creature. If you anger this one-”

It was then that he saw his guest striding on up to the creature. “Hi! Wow that is a lot of mouths you have there. You certain it needs this many mouths?” The morbol startled, reared back and began doing the tell-tale motion of getting ready for the noxious spew. _Well, they earned this_, Halmarult thought as he dashed out of the enclosure. “Wait, Halmault where-”

Whatever they were about to say was cut off as he heard the sound of spewing noxious gasses. And coughing. Lots of coughing. _Perhaps they will learn to be more careful with plants._

\--

“Morbols,” Syngigeim said as she saw the Marquis Morbol. “Blasted mobrols.” She readied her sword, ready to cut this overgrown shrub down to size.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what the hell I am doing with Amaurot!WoL. But I do despise morbols.


End file.
